dc_and_marvel_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman
Diana Prince (ダイアナ・プリンス, Daiana Purinsu), also known as Wonder Woman (ワンダーウーマン, Wandā Ūman) was born the royal Amazonian Princess of Themyscira; the sacred homeland of the ancient tribe of Amazons of Greecian myth, was originally a member of the All-Star Squadron, and have became a founding member of the Justice League of America. In her civilian identity, when she's not out saving the world, she works for the Department of Metahuman Affairs. A born adventurer and heroic spirit, as a child she always sought new things and wondered what lay beyond the shores of her island home. She would eventually get her wish when she first ventured from her secluded home to save the world from destruction at the hands of the Greek god Ares. She is the mentor to Wonder Girl. Quickly dubbed "Wonder Woman" by the sensationalist media, Diana entered and remained in "Man's World" in the hopes of representing her island nation to the world and to offer and teach a new perspective of peaceful means and equality amongst a world all too eager to resort to fear and violence to achieve an end. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons! I won't be denied!" :—Wonder Woman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Grey DeLisle (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Diana Prince As Wonder Woman *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Due to the fact that she is Amazonian royalty, Diana seems to naturally come off as a powerful and commanding presence to those around her. She is serious-minded and outspoken in her views. Relationships Friends/Allies *Justice League **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (leader and close friend) **Bruce Wayne/Batman (teammate and love interest) **Hal Jodan/Green Lantern (friend and teammate) **J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (friend and teammate) **Katar Hol/Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman (friend and teammate) **Barry Allen/Flash (teammate) **King Orin/Aquaman (teammate) *Amazons of Themyscira **Donna Troy (sister figure) *Barda Free/Big Barda (friend and ally) *Teen Titans **Victor Stone/Cyborg *Karate Kid *Dawnstar Family *Hippolyta (mother) *Hades (possible father) *Aresia (foster sister) *unnamed son Neutral Rivals *Cheetah Enemies *Imperium *Cheetah *Darkseid *Granny Goodness *Gilotina *Lashina *Stompa *Mad Harriet *Lex Luthor *Solomon Grundy *Black Manta *Bizarro *Gorilla Grodd *Toy Man *Captain Cold *Time Trapper Powers, Weapons and Abilities Diana was "blessed by the gods" with amazing speed and strength. She also possessed the power of flight, silver bracelets that could deflect all sorts of projectiles, and an indestructible golden lasso. She wore "armor" created by the Greek god, Hephaestus. Initially, the armor was taken by Diana without permission, and thus it was some time before Diana became aware of its additional potential. Diana provided additional muscle to the Justice League lineup, besides Superman. In addition, she was adept at providing cover for her allies, utilizing her "bullets and bracelets" routine to deflect artillery fire, lasers, and Green Lantern-style energy beams and constructs. Also of note was her golden lasso, which proved useful on multiple occasions for seizing various objects. It also contained the power to force the truth out of anyone wrapped in it. Diana has shown herself to be one of the most powerful beings in the Justice League. Though not as powerful as Superman, she gave Superman a sound beating when he realized the illusion after they mistook each other for monsters. Powers * Divine Empowerment: ** Superhuman Strength: ** Superhuman Stamina: ** Superhuman Durability: ** Invulnerability: ** Super Hearing: ** Flight: ** Superhuman Speed: ** Superhuman Agility: ** Empathy: ** Charisma: Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): * Aviation: * Weaponry: Strength level Weaknesses Equipment * Shield: * Bracelets of Submission: Silver bracelets that allow her to deflect bullets and energy beams, plus a virtually indestructible magic lasso that compels those ensnared by it to tell the truth. * Lasso of Truth: The wielder must be worthy. Gadgets Weapons * Wonder Woman's Tiara: Her tiara one her head, which can be used as a throwing weapon similar to a boomerang. * Sword Transportation * Invisible Jet: Gallery History Past Synopsis See also * Justice League of America * Amazons of Themyscira External links *Wonder Woman Wikipedia * Wonder Woman DC Database Notes & Trivia *Wonder Woman first appeared in All-Star Comics #8 (1941). *Diana adores the ability to fly and the freedom it allows. She often attempts to share the experience with new friends by carrying them into the sky. *After spending a year following the Infinite Crisis to "find herself", Diana, with Batman's help, formed a new identity as Diana Prince and began working as an agent for the Department of Metahuman Affairs; now able to turn human, thanks to Circe, Diana alternates between being Wonder Woman and being Diana Prince as humanity's champion between the mortal and magical realms. *Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth was forged by the god, Hephaestus, from the Golden Girdle of Gaea that was once worn by Antiope, sister of Queen Hippolyta, and given to Hippolyta after hers was stolen by Heracles as part of his Twelve Labors. Empowered by the Fires of Hestia, the Lasso forces anyone held by it to tell and understand the absolute truth. * As part of the heroic "Trinity", Wonder Woman is considered to represent the heroic facade of inspiration, the life between light and dark, mythological science, the warrior way and adventurism; she works to show people the wonders of peace over the troubled glories of war. Category:Amazonians Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Amazons of Themyscira Category:Justice League Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Super Strength Category:Speedsters Category:Swordsmens Category:Themyscira Individuals Category:Washington, D.C. Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters